


You know I’ve only felt religion when I’ve layed with you

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [117]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “You know I’ve only felt religion when I’ve layed with you.”





	You know I’ve only felt religion when I’ve layed with you

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: poetry

You know I’ve only felt religion when I’ve layed with you  
Calling your name in the small spaces between our bodies,   
Tasting your skin as you breath my air, my gasps,   
Returning them as wordless sounds against me.

You know I become cold, lifeless,   
A marionette with the strings severed when you withdraw.   
I die in slow seconds without you,   
Needing to slake my thirst on your sweat, my hunger on your flesh

My soul cries for out you,   
Across the chasm between us,   
An ache for your burning, blinding light,  
Suffering and slaking both,   
A desire for worship that requires you close,   
So I can die in your arms again.


End file.
